


Forbidden relationship of an angel and demon

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Prompt-Patton and Remy are an angel and a demon, and they're in love. They are tasked to keep this boy, Thomas, from harm. Like a guardian angel and devil, if you will. An angel finds, out, tells God or the head honcho of the angels, and Patton becomes a mortal or something just to be with Remy. This is a rushed prompt, sorry if it doesnt make sense
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 12





	Forbidden relationship of an angel and demon

**Author's Note:**

> Requests will always be taken on my Tumblr- @scribe-shives

Patton, a guardian angel had been sent to earth to take care of his newest assignment. His new assignment was a boy named Thomas, like all his others he just had to keep the boy from harm and protect him the best he could. He sat on the windowsill of the boy’s room as he slept watching over him carefully. 

“Hello there Angel.” Some said into his ear from behind him.

Patton turned around and smiled at the other, “Hello Remy.” He greeted the sunglasses and leather jacket wearing demon. “What have you been up to?”

“Oh you know how it is, just influencing bad decisions and drinking some great coffee.” He smirked and draped his arms over Patton. “Now I’m bored, could we go do something?”

“Remy, you know I have to watch over him and keep him safe.” Patton sighed and hugged him.

Remy nodded, “and you know that it’s my job to have him make bad decisions, but you just make it so hard.” Remy sighed exasperated. 

Patton nodded and rested his hand on Remy’s cheek, “I only make it hard because I love you and also, it’s my job.”

Remy nodded and rested his hand over Patton’s, “you’re lucky I love you too, or this all would be a lot harder.”

“Mmm I doubt it.”

Remy smiled and lightly kissed him.

Patton kissed back, “love you dear.”

“Love you too, now I should be off.“

“Bye.” Patton said and kissed his cheek and watched his lover leave.

Patton stayed sat on the windowsill through the night watching over Thomas.

What Patton didn’t know was that someone had see him and Remy kiss. 

An angel in a dark navy blue suit walked down some halls to the head of the angels. “Sir, one of our angels is in a relationship with a Demon.”

The large ornate red chair turned, an angel in what seemed to be the clothes of a prince sat there, “Logan, tell me more.”

Logan nodded, “well, sir Roman. It’s Patton I saw him kissing a Demon.”

Roman nodded, “send for him to come here, it must be known that that behavior isn’t tolerated.” 

Logan nodded and left the room.

It was around dawn when Patton got the message, he looked at the sleeping boy for a moment before getting up and going to the head office of the angels. 

“Um hello?” He asked as he walked into the room and adjusted his cardigan. 

Roman turned in his chair, “I've been informed you're with a demon?!”

“I… I…” Patton looked down, it wouldn't be right to lie, “yes, I'm in love with a demon.”

Roman nodded and sighed, “I had so much hope it wasn't true, but you know your punishment.” Roman said and got up. He walked over holding a cup and gave it to Patton. 

Patton looked down sadly then took the cup and drank it. 

“It'll take effect soon, now go.” Roman said and took then empty cup and sat back down.

Patton nodded and left about to cry. By time he was back out into the world his abilities of an angel were gone and he was just a mortal. He sighed and walked to the nearest coffee shop.

Remy happened to be at the coffee shop and saw Patton walk in, he immediately noticed something was wrong and went over to him and hugged him, “babes? What's wrong?”

Patton immediately hugged back, “I’m not an angel anymore… they found out about us.” He whispered.

Remy sighed and hugged him closer, “it’s ok, I could give up being a demon, I’d just like to be with you.” He replied.

Patton nodded and smiled softly.


End file.
